Goodbye Time
by 0 Darkmoon Child 0
Summary: Quatre is in love and about to be married... then his fiance dies and he meets her mysterious brother. Could it be love or his sister's memory back from the grave to haunt him?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: One of my very few Au fics... yayayaa I'm so wonderful... -looks around sees people staring- okay so I'm **that**_ _wonderful... :P neways... on to my disclaimer and warnings and then on to my fabulous story... yay me... Disclaimer- I refuse to disclaim anything because hey you know I don't own it and I know I don't own it... no reason for me to waste breath saying it... Warnings- shonen- ai boy-boy loving, maybe some yaoi boy-boy sex, slash, alternate universe, angst... there I think that's everything... if I left anything out I apologize._

Chapter 1- Saying Good-bye

Quatre watched from his side of the table as the lithe young woman slid into the seat. Quatre smiled into her amazing green depths, moving to clasp her hand across the small table top. He watched the small smile forming on her face, making her emerald depths sparkle brighter. The small restaurant smelled slightly of pasta dishes and cheese, Quatre breathed it in deeply as he stared across at his dinner partner.

"How did the meeting go?" Quatre let the question hang in the air, the woman's smile widened.

"It went well, he was better this time. Maybe next time you could come visit with me?" she asked, a small spark of hope flashing in her green depths.

"Perhaps, Ciara, perhaps," the blonde man focused on their joint hands, his answer noncommittal.

"He's not really such a bad guy, and he's my father," Ciara stared at him, green eyes boring into aqua marine.

"I do not have any qualms with your father, my dear Ciara," he smiled, raising her hand to his mouth, pressing her knuckles to his tender lips.

"I believe you, Quatre. Oh I wanted you to meet my brothers," she looked excitedly up into his eyes.

"I've already met one of them, how many more are there?" he joked lovingly, staring into her wide eyes.

"Two more," she answered, then stuck her tongue out at him in playfulness.

"And where were they during the family dinner?" Quatre raised light blonde eyebrows, his shaggy blonde hair, a tad long in the front, hiding them from view.

"Well Trowa was in the service and stationed a few countries too far to make it," she paused to grin cheekily at him.

"And the other one?" a small smile played on her lips.

The smile dropped from her lips, her face falling. She shook her head slightly, shrugging her shoulders. He watched the uncharacteristic emotions.

"You don't know where he was, darling?" he spoke softly, squeezing her hands in comfort.

"No, I know where he was. He was in a hospital," she spoke softly, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

"Allah. what for?" Quatre breathed the words.

"He had cancer, he's in remission. He's the baby of the family," she looked up into his eyes, the green of her irises swimming from unshed tears.

"Why did you never tell me, I always assumed you were the baby of the family," he spoke softly, staring back into the beautiful emerald eyes.

"You could say that, we're twins. I didn't tell you because he didn't tell us. No one in our family knew anything about his sickness until two days ago. He had visited us, and no one of us ever noticed the way he seemed to be deteriorating. He's lost a lot of weight, but he was never very heavy to begin with. Although he's gained a lot of it back since the chemotherapy, he still looks a little malnourished. I can't believe none of us realized it, we were too wrapped up in our own lives. He's my _twin_ and yet I still failed to be there for him when he needed me the most," she spoke the words, allowing one salty tear to fall its lonely descent, streaking down her soft cheek and pooling in the corner of her lips.

"Don't blame yourself, if he didn't want you to know there was nothing you could do about it," he spoke softly, wiping the remaining wetness from her face.

"I know that, I really do know," here she paused to take a long shaky breath. "I just wish I could've somehow changed what happened and been by his side, he suffered through it all alone- he shouldn't of."

She shook her head as unpleasant thoughts invaded her mind. Quatre watched the small battle play out on her ever expressive face. Watching the rage and turmoil inside the short woman, he leaned over quickly to place a chaste kiss upon her cherry colored lips.

"My dear Ciara, understand that he is well now and in need of your love. What is in the past is just that, gone by and finished. I will meet these brothers, how about going tomorrow?" he smiled at the pretty, long haired girl beside of him, her chestnut curls flowing around her.

"Yes, Quatre, that would be perfect," she attempted a smile, and succeeded with only a pained grimace.

Quatre was awakened the next morning by a shrill ring. He opened his eyes groggily, looking around for the source of the noise. Looking at the bright red numbers displayed prominently before him, he groaned. Someone was calling him at four-thirty in the morning.

Climbing out of bed, he shrugged on his robe. He stalled by the hall phone, then groaning picked it up in his hand. Placing the receiver somewhere between his shoulder and head, he spoke into it in a soft sleep filled voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Winner?" a clinical sounding voice spoke on the other line, a woman by the sounds of it.

"Yes, this is Mr. Winner," he grimaced, stupid telemarketers calling at absurd times was beyond annoying.

"Mr. Winner, this is Kaiwaibba Emergency Medical Hospital, we are calling on the behalf of one Ciara Devi-" the woman was cut off by an exasperated Quatre.

"What happened to her?" he was frantic as he paced the expanse of the cord.

"She was found in a brutal car wreck, this morning at around two a.m. We brought her in with extensive damage, including internal bleeding, severe concussion, a large gash through her abdomen, and several broken limbs. It was a hit and run, the counter part of the accident has yet to be found. She has sustained major blood loss, and has fluid build up in her lungs. We have her on life support and a respirator," the cleric on the other side paused as she heard a choked sob on the other end of the line.

"I will be there as soon as I can get there, have you contacted her parents?" he spoke in a watery voice.

"Hai."

"Then goodbye," Quatre let the phone fall back onto its cradle, holding his head in his hands.

He stood for a moment, frozen that way, then snapped into action. He grabbed his keys off the hook and hurried out of the door, still clad in his pajamas bottoms and cotton top, and rushed out of the door. He was in his car and speeding down the road before the world could blink an eye, driving speeds that were not only illegal but extremely dangerous. He came to a screeching stop in a hospital parking space, jumping from within his sleek car's small seat and running into the emergency room. He stopped long enough to check in with the front desk, then found himself rushing towards the room number he had been given. He stopped, shell shocked, as he saw long chestnut curls disappear from view around the corner. He fought the urge to chase after them, thinking for one absurd moment that those chestnut curls wisping out of sight may of been connected to his love, his Ciara.

He brushed the thought aside and staggered into the room beside of him, the room the nurse had indicated. There on the bed lay her battered body, every patch of skin visible bruised or cut. Small and large machines chirped and tweeted as they whirred in the corner, all attached to the gaunt body laying in the bed. Suddenly emerald eyes fluttered open, pinning him with a sad gaze. A pale hand reached out to weakly grasp his own.

"Did you see him?" her voice was raspy, yet held no waver.

"See who, darling?" he bent closer to hear.

"My guardian angel," her eyes fluttered closed, then opened again.

"No, my love, I didn't see him," a single tear ran down her pale face as he spoke.

"He looks just like me and he'll take care of you. He'll love you, just like me, just like me..." her breathing became shallow.

"No, darling, I love _you_, you have to stay here with me. Please don't leave me," even as he spoke her heart beat grew faint and she was gone. He fell to his knees, clutching her lifeless hand. he refused to cry, even as the doctor's walked in and wheeled her away, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Ciao, Koishii

The days following her death passed Quatre in a haze. Arrangements for her funeral were made. Her teary eyed mother helping him where she could.

The day of the funeral was finally upon him. He awakened to the view of torrential rains falling down upon the ground, perfectly suiting his mood. As he dressed in his black suit, layered with a black silk shirt, his mind wandered over the past two years, the two years he had spent with her.

He was still reliving his past as he climbed into the driver seat of the black rented limo, he sat for a moment allowing the past to wash over him, rain hanging in his blonde hair. Tears welled behind his eyes and he pushed them back, starting the engine.

Taking his seat with the remainder of her family and friends, a large crowd that crammed into the small funeral home. He sat towards the front, near the aisle. Many people shuffled by to take one final look at her frozen body. Of those people, almost all of them sobbed grief stricken tears.

He watched them as they walked yet his dark aqua eyes were far away.

: "Hello, my name is Ciara," a bubbly girl moved forward, capturing his heart...

"Quatre, do you know how much I love you? More than the stars in the skies and the fish in the sea. And you know what I'm gonna love you forever," she stared up at him with hazy green eyes, a bedazzling smile shining through...

"Quatre, one day we're going to get married and have beautiful blonde-headed boys... ya' know why? 'Cause I don't think I could spend the rest of my life without you."

"Ya' know, honey, I hope I die first, that way I'll never lose you," dancing green eyes staring at him from the other side of the bed as they cuddled... :

He was snapped out of his reverie as the service began. Quickly collecting himself as the music began he came to stand behind a decent sized podium. Clearing his throat he took in the vast crowds.

"I've always wondered what goes through people's minds when they share a eulogy," he clasped his hands before him.

"But now I know... what goes through their minds isn't the crowds or the speech itself, its the person. This is our last farewell to someone we loved and adored- a daughter, a sister, a friend, and a... lover," he paused, looking into individual faces.

"Ciara was someone anyone could love, she taught me- when I felt there was no one- she taught me to live again, when it felt like the world was crumbling beneath me she taught me to stand. She gave me something special that I had lost for so long- myself. She always looked at the best of things, and helped those in need. She could never turn her back on someone, always lending a helping hand. She will be missed by many and forgotten by none. She will live on in our hearts and memories forever," he paused again, taking a deep breath before half turning to the closed casket beside of him.

"So where ever you may be, Ciara, my love- good-bye for now," he spoke the words softly, voice hoarse and hands shaking.

Finding his way back to his seat, he bent his head to rest on the pew before him. Someone else took up the mike, clearing their throats. Music began to play in the background, and his eyes fluttered close. A farewell song for his dear Ciara.

"Oh, oh oh oh..." a sweet timbre swept across the crowds, his head remained bent for a moment, drinking it in.

"It must have been cold there in my shadow," a collective gasp moved through the crowd as the haunting tenor moved over them, Quatre felt trapped.

"To never have sunlight on your face," the melody, played by someone on the piano was mournful, several beats slower than normal.

"You were content to let me shine, that's your way," a tentative pause, Quatre's breath seemed to be locked inside of him.

"You always walked a step behind," Quatre's memory supplied images of light chestnut hair, falling straight around slim shoulders- bright emerald orbs.

"So I was the one with all the glory, while you were the one with all the strain," tears flowing down pale cheeks, looking up at him over a burnt dinner.

"A beautiful face without a name for," Quatre's head began to rise. "So long, a beautiful smile to hide the pain."

"Did you ever know," he looked up, the podium absent of a singer. "that," his blue/green eyes swiveled to the piano, meeting bright amethyst, "you're my hero..."

The rest of the song was a blur as tears blurred Quatre's vision, but never spilling over. The song escaladed and the deafening clapping as a bench scraped loudly against the wooden floor. Quatre's head dropped again, staring at his tightly clenched hands.

"Good-bye, Ciara," the deep tenor spoke quietly before quiet footsteps rushed past him.

He looked back to see a flash of chestnut before the door closed. Taking a deep, shuddering breath he turned back to the front. The priest stood for the final eulogy.

They arrived at the gravesite, parking along the sides of the long twisting roads. Killing the engine of the 'family' limo he moved to help her mother and father out of the car, then held the door for the two elder brothers, Solo and Trowa- the third no where in sight.

They moved as a unit towards the canopy over the grave, although the rain had stopped and the sun peaked out. Quatre felt a slightly irrational pang of anger at the weather. He stood as they removed the canopy, before shouldering his end of the coffin. They made their slow progress past the crowds to sit the coffin on a makeshift table.

Moving as one they each laid a long stemmed rose along the gleaming surface. Quatre moved back, a movement in the corner of his eyes catching his attention. Standing slightly apart form the crowd, with her head bent, was Ciara- Quatre's mouth went slack.

He made to move forward, but suddenly the head rose and he found himself staring into startling amethyst eyes. He found he couldn't breathe, that he couldn't look away. He blinked and the violet eyed person was gone, Ciara's casket suddenly resting in the ground. He stood for a good moment, looking into the empty space. He felt a hand fall heavily onto his shoulder and he turned to stare into his best friend's blank face.

"Heero, I'm glad you could make it," he moved, throwing his arms around the taller man.

"I wouldn't miss it, even for my job," although his voice betrayed no emotions, Quatre knew his words were true.

"Thank you, Heero," he buried his face in the other's neck, fighting back the tears.

They stood a moment, neither moving. One just bathing in the other's vast comfort. Quatre was the first to move as he made his way back to the limo, Heero to his respective vehicle. They drove away, making slow progress as the made their way to the parents' home.

The party was well underway and Quatre found himself on the receiving end of a lot of feminine attentions. Quatre felt the disgust build as he watched the people on the dance floor. Suddenly he saw the woman from earlier. He looked at the person for a good minute before catching Ciara's mother's attention. She watched a moment as he stared before making her way across the room.

"Go introduce yourself, I'm sure it would be appreciated," she pushed him forward.

He looked back into her red rimmed eyes, before nodding solemnly. He pushed his way through the crowds, loosing sight of his target for a moment. When he finally made his way through he found that his best friend had beaten him to the person.

"Heero...?" Quatre stepped forward, his best friend turning at his name.

"Oh there you are, I was looking for you," Heero's cobalt blue orbs remained emotionless, a lie.

"Really, I've been in the same spot for the past half hour," Quatre supplied, Heero cut his eyes at his friend before turning back to the violet eyes person, knowing he'd been caught.

"Have you two met?" Heero's brow raised at the silent refusal.

"Well that is odd," Heero murmured.

"What do you mean?" Quatre's puzzled expression froze on his face as he found himself frozen in place once more by amethyst eyes.

"I'll leave you two to figure that one out," Heero spoke softly before turning away.

They stood a moment , staring into each other's eyes. Quatre forced his gaze away first. He stuck his hand out.

"Hello, I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, and you are?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ok everyone, here's the deal:

I have indeed switched over to Adult Fan Fiction. My user name is Child of the Darkened Moon, if you would like to find my stories on that site. I am posting the stories available here onto my account there- so they should be available shortly. They will also be available on my LJ account for those who have yet to reach legal age- my screen name is DeathsDisease. If anyone has a serious problem with my switching of websites, please inform me.

I will keep these stories posted for another month before deleting them. That is unless the moderators do it for me.

Look forward to seeing you soon

Darkmoonchild


End file.
